


Deal

by lebookster



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Asking Out, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Tim made the mistake of making a deal with Stephanie, so now he has to ask out his long-time crush and best friend, Kon-El. Though his attempt doesn't go well as he planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to a fic I did for Stephcass week, which you can find [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8238236). Though you don't need to read that to understand this fic. 
> 
> Side note: I didn't know where to add this in the fic, but Tim is biracial and is played by Ryan Potter because he is Tim Drake.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Tim said, slumping on the couch.

 

“Well you probably should have thought of that before you agreed to this,” Stephanie said. “Besides, I’m pretty sure a part of your subconscious wanted this.”

 

Tim groaned because Stephanie was right. Tim made a deal with Stephanie a while ago. She asks out Cassandra then Tim asks out Kon. At the time he was only thinking of the happiness of Steph and Cass so he didn’t truly realize what he’d done until Stephanie called him and told him what he had to do. And now all he felt was regret and the churn of nerves in his stomach.

 

“It’s okay Tim,” Steph said as she patted his back. “I felt the same way when I asked out Cass. I suggest you do it the way I did it.”

 

“Say you’re gonna ask her out for four days but never actually do it until your best friend makes a deal with you which gives you the motivation to ask her out.”

 

Steph glared at him. “ _No._ Just the next time you see, just ask him right away. Don’t wait around cause it’s gonna make you feel more nervous. Just dive right in.”

 

“That sounds a lot easier said than done,” Tim replied.

 

“Perhaps, but that’s how I did it.”

 

“He likes you too,” Cass said as she was coming into the room, startling both Steph and Tim.

 

“How do you know that?” Tim asked, but soon realized that was a stupid question. Of course Cass would know things like that.

 

Cass shrugged. “The way he looks at you.”

 

It was terribly cliche but it made Tim’s heart jump around in circles. Tim huffed instead. “I have work to do, so we’ll see if I ever get around to it.”

 

“You better Timothy!” Steph called out to him as he started walking away. “We had a deal! It’s for your own happiness!”

* * *

 

It was nighttime in Gotham and Tim was perched on top of a building. Duke was beside him. Duke usually was with Bruce but there was only so much Bruce one could take before they needed some fresh air. Besides, Duke wanted to spend some time with the other members of his family for a while.

 

Tonight, they were waiting by the docks for a drug smuggler. Tim’s been tracking this guy for a while and he was good at hiding his tracks, but not good enough. Tim managed to find him after a few hours of searching and hacking and getting Oracle to do some hacking for him. Tim could have taken these guys himself, but he liked having Duke by his side.

 

The smugglers finally arrived at the docks, but they took their sweet time unloading. Duke and Tim decided against doing anything until the dealer was visible and the actual deal was happening.

 

It took a few more minutes, but a man in a black suit and sunglasses emerged from the boat and another man in a similar black suit and sunglasses came from a limousine that had just arrived at the docks. Tim rolled his eyes, why don’t the bad guys have any fashion sense these days.

 

“What kind of drugs are these?” Duke whispered to him. Tim only told him the essentials before bringing Duke along with him.

 

“The high end kind,” Tim whispered back. “The kind that you buy with Bruce Wayne kind of money.” Tim and Duke both smirked.

 

“Well, we got our dealer and our buyer and everyone involved.” Duke said. “Do we go in?”

 

“Are the police on their way?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then we go in,” Tim said before swooping down to the docks immediately kicking the dealer in the face.

 

Duke followed after him and kicked the gun out of the hand of the buyer. The buyer got up quickly though and punched his helmet but he didn’t realize how hard the helmet as. Duke grinned behind his helmet. The buyer cradled his hand and glared angrily at Duke before swinging again. Duke grabbed his fist. “Nice try big guy,” he said before Duke kneed him in the gut then punched him in the face which knocked him out.

 

Duke looked over at the limousine and saw that the driver started the car and was driving away. Duke decided not to go after him, they could find him later. The important stuff was right in front of him.

 

Duke glanced at Tim for a moment and saw that he was taking at least five guys at once and he was winning. Duke was always impressed with these bats.

 

Duke flipped a guy on his back who was about to stab Tim. “Need some help?”

 

“Would love some.” And they fought until all the guys ended up unconscious on the ground.

 

The police arrived shortly after and asked them both some questions before putting the smugglers in cuffs and talking them back to the station.

 

“Thanks for the help,” Tim said. “I felt kind of unfocused back there.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Duke said. “What’s got you unfocused?”

 

“Well…” Tim was about to tell him until a Kryptonian flew down in front of them.

 

“Hey!” Kon said.

 

“Hello Superboy,” Tim said. His voice sounded annoyed but what he was feeling was the exact opposite. But at the same time he was just a little annoyed that Kon interrupted him, he did want to tell Duke what he was feeling. “What brings you to Gotham?”

 

“Just wanted to see my best friend,” Kon said before his eyes wandered to Duke. “Who’s this?”

 

“Newest member of the family,” Duke said. “Lark.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Lark.” Kon said. “Hope I’ll see you around more.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Kon turned his attention back to Tim. “Hope I’ll see you too, Red. Feels like you’re avoiding me.”

 

“I’m not avoiding you,” Tim lied. He was totally avoiding Kon, but not for the reason that Kon thought. The thought of asking Kon out made him feel so incredibly nervous that the best solution he thought of was avoiding contact with him. Tim realized that this was a bad idea, but it was better than facing Kon.

 

“So you’ll call me?” Kon asked.

 

“Yeah,” Tim replied.

 

Kon suddenly gave Tim a hug and Tim was frozen as his heart beat ran faster. Kon pulled away and gave him a smile. “See you around, Tim.” And then he flew away.

 

“Man, you’ve got it bad.” Duke said. Tim could tell he was grinning behind that helmet. “Was he the reason you’re unfocused?”

 

“Yeah, he is.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you agreed to that,” Duke said once they arrived back into the Batcave. “That was kind of dumb.”

 

“I know it was,” Tim replied back with his voice sounding more snappy than he would have liked. “But it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

“What seemed like a good idea?” Damian asked. “Though Drake, you should have known whatever that idea was would be a bad idea since every idea you have is a bad idea.”

 

“Good to see you too, Damian,” Tim replied. “I love coming home to a loving environment.”

 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Are you talking about that deal you made with Brown? The one where you have to ask the clone on a date with you. It’s quite a terrible deal you’ve made if you ask me.”

 

“I didn’t,” Tim said. “Also how do you know about that?”

 

“I overheard you and Brown talking about it.”

 

“Ughhh,” Tim groaned. The last thing he needed was Damian mocking him for his crush on Kon. “Don’t tell anyone else.”

 

“I already told Grayson.”

 

Tim groaned and went up to his room in the Manor. He changed into sweatpants and Kon’s shirt that was too big for him. He sat on his bed and opened up his laptop and that’s when he got the call from Dick that he was expecting.

 

“Hey Dick,” Tim said. “What’s up?”

 

“You know what’s up Tim,” Dick replied. “You have a crush on Kon!!!”

 

“I assumed you already knew, being trained by the best detective and all.”

 

“Well I had an _idea_ , but I didn’t know for sure. Until Damian told me.”

 

“Yeah, great.”

 

“He also told me about that deal you made with Stephanie. Have you asked him out yet?”

 

“No, I have not.”

 

“Why not? You had the perfect opportunity tonight. He came to Gotham to talk to you didn’t he?”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Duke told me.”

 

“Et tu, Duke?” Tim murmured. “And I know it was the perfect opportunity, Dick. It’s just...you know…”

 

“Aw you’re nervous!” Tim scowled at Dick’s words. They might be true, but he didn’t like actually hearing them out loud. “You know Kon likes you back, right?”

 

“I do, but that doesn’t exactly make me feel less nervous. If anything, it makes me more nervous.”

 

“How does that make you more nervous?”

 

“Well...what if I screw up the date? What if he decides that he doesn’t like me after that date because of something I screwed up? What if someone comes around and stabs him with Kryptonite on our date? What then?”

 

“I doubt Kon will like you less because you made a mistake. And I don’t really know what to say to the Kryptonite thing, but I’m pretty sure you’ll know what to do if that ever happens. But maybe think of asking out Kon like you’re completing a mission. That way you’ll be more determined to make it happen.”

 

“That’s actually pretty good advice Dick. Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Dick said cheerfully. “Good luck getting your man.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

Kon sat atop the roof of Titans Tower. He wanted to talk to Tim. He knew if he wanted to talk to him he should just call him or something, but he was nervous. Also he had just went to Gotham to ask Tim to call him, so calling him would have just made that visit useless. He was also worried that Tim wouldn’t answer him if he called. Or that he wouldn’t call at all. Sure he might have said he would, but Tim was an expert liar.

 

It had been years, but Kon still hasn’t told Tim how he feels about him. He just kinda hoped that Tim would just know and come over and make out with him, but that obviously wasn’t the case. How could pretty much everyone who knew him know that he’s in love with Tim but not Tim himself. Maybe Tim does know and he doesn’t like him back and that’s why he’s avoiding him. If that was the case he hoped Tim would just tell him instead of not talk to him. It was always so complicated with these Bats.

 

He laid on his back to stare at the stars and that’s when he felt a buzzing beside him. He picked up the phone and smiled at the name he saw on the screen. _Tim._ He had actually called.

 

“Hey Tim,” Kon said. “Nice that you actually called me.”

 

“What, you thought I wouldn’t?” Tim replied back. “I always follow through on my promises.”

 

“Well you Bats _are_ pretty unpredictable.”

 

“Like you Supers aren’t.”

 

Kon rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what’s up?”

 

“Um...there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

 

“Sure, go ahead.”

 

“Actually it’s better if it’s face to face. Can you meet me on top of the Wayne Enterprises building?”

 

“Sure, meet you there in five.”

 

“Okay, see you.”

 

Kon wondered what Tim wanted to ask him. He wondered what kind of question it was if he wanted to ask him face to face. He wondered if it was good or bad. He wondered if had something to do with their friendship, or something else. Something more. He wondered if Tim was going to ask him out, but then quickly shoved that thought aside. He wondered if Tim was gonna ask him to stop being friends with him, and that thought stayed in his brain. In the logical part of his brain, he knew this wasn’t going to happen. But the illogical part couldn’t help but wonder. _Just wait till you get there,_ Kon told himself.

* * *

 

In exactly five minutes, he landed on top of the Wayne Enterprises and found Tim in his Red Robin outfit waiting for him. Kon didn’t have a problem with the cowl, but he liked looking at Tim’s hair. He also wished he could see Tim’s eyes but he would probably get lost in them.

 

“Hey,” Kon said once his feet touched the roof.

 

“Hey,” Tim said, his cheeks became more pink when Kon landed.

 

“So what did you want to ask me?” Kon asked.

 

“Well…” Tim dropped his head to look at the ground. “I was wondering if you maybe--”

 

The thought was quickly cut off. Kon heard a bang, saw Tim fall off the ledge of the building, and felt the air against his skin as he swooped down to catch Tim. Tim curled against his chest and was breathing raggedly. Kon felt a wet patch at the side of Tim’s stomach and saw that it was blood. He x-rayed Tim’s body and saw a bullet lodged inside him. Kon’s heart was beating faster by the minute. Someone had just shot Tim.

 

“I’m gonna take you back to the cave okay,” Kon said before he was flying.

* * *

 

The first person Kon saw when he entered the Batcave was none other than Batman. Just his luck.

 

“What happened?” He asked when he saw Tim in his arms.

 

“He was shot. I didn’t see who it was.”

 

He took Tim from his arms and put him on the table for Alfred to work on.

 

“Will he be okay?” Kon asked.

 

“Tim’s been through worse,” Bruce answered. “He’ll survive this.”

 

Kon nodded, but couldn’t stop but feel worried about Tim. That’s all that went through Kon’s mind as he waited for Alfred to finish fixing up Tim.

* * *

 

Bruce sat in front of the Batcomputer trying to figure out who did this. He was looking through security footage atop of Wayne Enterprises. Kon was surprised, he didn’t even know there were cameras on top of the building. They found a man on top of a building across Wayne Enterprises with a sniper rifle in hand. They were only able to see half of his face, but that was enough for Bruce.

 

“Whoever did this must have access to heavy duty bullets, the kind that can break through our armor,” Lark, Duke said. He leaned in to get a better look at the man. “I think I know who this is. It’s the dealer who Tim and I arrested earlier.”

 

“How can it be him?” Kon asked. “He was literally arrested like five hours ago and he just escaped and got prepared for a revenge mission already?”

 

“He’s a fast worker,” Duke said. “I did some reading up on him after we arrested him. That shipment was supposed to come here 2 months from now, but it came now cause he took over this one. It took him _a lot_ of time and effort. So he must’ve been mad that Tim ruined all his hard work.”

 

“How did he know that Tim was gonna be on the roof anyway?”

 

Duke didn’t have an answer for that question. Instead he asked: “What were you and Tim doing there anyway?”

 

“He wanted to ask me a question and told me to meet him there.”

 

Then Duke smirked. Kon had not been expecting that.

 

“When Tim wakes up,” Duke said in a soft voice, probably so that Bruce wouldn’t hear, “make sure to ask him about what he wanted to ask you.”

* * *

 

Duke and Bruce went after the man who shot Tim. Kon offered to go along with them but Duke said it would be better if Kon stayed at Tim’s side in a voice that implied something. So for that hour, Kon sat beside Tim’s sleeping body.

 

The bullet wound was patched up with a bandage and his chest was bare. Kon saw all of Tim’s scars. It wasn’t the first time Kon had seen Tim shirtless, but it was the first time he had noticed how many scars there were on his body. It didn’t make Kon feel any better. Based on his chest, Bruce was right, Tim has been through worse. Each one told a different story of how Tim got hurt and that bullet was the latest addition.

 

Tim woke up a few moments later and his eyes immediately found Kon’s. They both smiled at the sight of each other. As Tim sat up, Kon grabbed him and gave him a hug.

 

“Hey,” Tim said, his voice soft and warm. He leaned into Kon’s chest.

 

“Hey,” Kon replied back.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I should be the one asking you that, Tim.”

 

“I’ve been worse, you know that. I’ll be fine.”

 

“You better, I can’t have you dying on my watch. Batman would have my head.”

 

“I doubt that. Where is Bruce anyway?”

 

“He and Duke went to find the shooter.”

 

“You didn’t go with them?” Tim asked.

 

“Duke told me to stay with you,” Kon replied.

 

“I’m glad he did.” Kon’s heart fluttered at those words.

 

“Me too. He also told me to ask you about what you wanted to ask me. You know, before you were shot.”

 

“Oh.” Tim let go of Kon and broke the hug.

 

Kon frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Tim was tapping the table with his fingers. Tim tried shielding his eyes, but Kon could still see that he looked nervous. “It’s just, um, do you want to go out with me? Like a date?”

 

Kon’s heart stopped. Tim was asking him out. That’s what Tim wanted to ask him. That’s why he called him. That’s why he asked him to come to Gotham. Because Tim wanted to go on a date with him. Because Tim likes him. _Tim likes him._

 

Then Kon smiled. “I’d love to.”

 

Tim smiled back and looked up into Kon’s eyes.

 

Kon put a hand on his cheek and one at his waist. He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. All they could feel was each other.

 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Kon asked.

 

“Please,” Tim replied.

 

Then they kissed. It was a soft touch and Kon felt Tim sigh into it. Tim moved closer to Kon and wrapped his hands around his neck. Kon moved one of his hands to the small of his back and the other at the base of his neck and moved up to feel Tim’s silky hair. Kon moved one of his hands up and down his back. He felt all of Tim’s scars. Tim’s hands were cold against his skin and Kon’s were hot against Tim’s. It was sweet and gentle and everything that that they both could have ever wanted.

 

They pulled apart, but they still help each other. They both looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. Kon loved the way Tim’s cheeks blushed and how beautiful his smile was. He couldn’t wait to do that again and again and again.

 

“I wanted to do that for a long time,” Kon said.

 

“Me too.”

 

“What took us so long then?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tim replied. “Maybe we were both scared.”

 

“Then what made you ask me out?”

 

Tim looked away but Kon could see that he looked embarrassed.“Uh… I made a deal with Stephanie.”

 

“A deal?”

 

“She asks out Cass, I ask you out.”

 

Kon’s grin grew wider. “Tell me to thank her the next time I see her. Without her, I wouldn’t have been able to make out with a certain Bat.”

 

Tim slapped his arm. “You’re so embarrassing.”

 

“But you love me.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Duke and Tim don't really have any interactions in canon (I think, correct me if I'm wrong) so I just kinda had to write it how I think their interactions would be like. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! You can find me on [ tumblr ](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/).


End file.
